Megan Morgan
Megan Morgan was a sprightly Welsh woman who was one of Alec Gilroy's former club artistes. Megan got her start in the business as a juvenile with Murphy's Educated Chickens, quitting to form her own act when she didn't get on with her co-star. As Tanya the Exotic Dancer, Megan did a dance with a python, and by 1989 she was pushing budgies up her cleavage. Early that year, she was contracted for Wally Simpson's nine-week Middle East tour, and, thrilled to hear that Alec was in charge of the artistes, she went to the Rovers to see him. Her appearance at the pub put Bet Gilroy's nose out of joint, as the old friends greeted each other with a hug and an intimate chat. Taking Alec aside, Bet demanded to know how well acquainted they were, although Alec insisted that Megan was strictly an artiste. For Bet's sake, Alec pulled out of the tour, but a few weeks later, after paying a huge tax bill, Alec hurriedly re-joined the tour. In May, during a falling-out with Bet, Alec had to resort to employing a housekeeper to look after him and the pub. Aware that Megan was looking for work, Alec offered her the job of live-in housekeeper, which she immediately accepted. Having been advised by her solicitor Colin Dearing to continue living at the Rovers, Bet was horrified to see Alec escorting Megan through to the back, her cases and twelve budgies in hand. When Alec made sure that Bet knew Megan was moving in, Bet decided she'd had enough and moved into the Corner Shop flat, but warned Alec that she wasn't beaten yet. Megan had never done housekeeping and could barely cook. In Alec's battle with Bet, she was Alec's closest adviser and confidante; it was clear to all and sundry that Megan had designs on Alec, but he was too busy wallowing in misery to notice. Worried that Bet would use Megan's presence against him in court, Alec insisted that they didn't do anything which could be seen as improper, particularly after Tina Fowler walked in on Megan wiping some gravy off Alec's tie and misconstrued the situation. Her presence was also an embarrassment to Alec when Newton & Ridley director Nigel Ridley paid a visit, having been tipped off about the Gilroy marriage break-up by Jack Duckworth. When Megan walked in while Alec was explaining himself to Nigel, Alec got rid of her as quickly as possible and informed Nigel emphatically that she was merely a domestic. A few days later, Alec and Bet sorted out their differences and Alec told Megan to leave, as Bet had resolved not to return home until she had. Megan turned on Alec, accusing him of using and enticing her, but she went quietly when he paid her off. Megan was the daughter of a publican who had once ran a pet shop. List of appearances 1989 *Wed 18th Jan *Wed 24th May *Mon 29th May *Wed 31st May *Mon 5th Jun *Wed 7th Jun *Mon 12th Jun Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1989 minor characters Category:Entertainers Category:Rovers residents